Hikoori
Hikoori stems from the fusion of many different elements. As a result,Hikoori is perfectly divided between the right and left sides of a member of the Hitokōri Clan.This is ability is extremely rare and only appears selectivity among the members. However, not everyone recives two elements. But the main power of the Hikoori allows the user to have extreme control over their elements that they do not have to weave any handseals at all to use it. Elemental Dual Abilities Fire & Ice *'Right-Side(Ice)' : Using the limbs on the right side their body, the user of this Kekkei Genkai can drastically lower temperatures and freeze anything they touch. This ability is very potent, as the ice can swiftly freeze entire buildings and even jutsu's . As well as create large waves of ice instantaneously. The wielder if able to,can had enough power to completely freeze one of the gigantic tailed beast. Despite its incredible raw power, The wielder of this kekkei genaki must possess great control and direction over their right side. The wielder can also restrict the ice to avoid fatally freezing someone, even using precision attacks to freeze only certain portions of a target's body. The wielder is aslo capable of molding the ice into certain shapes for support. Drawbacks of the Right Side ' *Prolonged usage of the right-side can lower the wielder body temperature to dangerous levels. When this occurs, The wielder body gets covered in frost and their ice attacks lose their effectiveness. ---- *'Left-Side(Fire) :From their left side, the wielder can drastically increase temperatures and release hot flames.The flame ability is given two additional stages such as Lava , and Scorch Release. When the user ignites their flames, flames covers their right arm and the left side of the user head. They are able to shoot out the blaze as consuming streams of fire or short ,medium or even long waves of it. Same with the Ice ability the user is able to manipulate its shape molding it for support. Drawbacks of the Left Side *Prolonged usage of the left side can rise the wielder body temperature to dangerous levels. When this occurs,the wielder's skin starts to burn and the skin will start to pill as well as their fire attacks lose their effectiveness. Fire and Lightning *'Right-Side(Lightning)' : Using the limbs on the right side their body, the user of this Kekkei Genkai can drastically use electricity and summon it,shooting electricity from their body. Over a million volts of electricity is released from just one blow of the lightning side. The ability emits enough electricity, the lightning discharges in all directions, shocking literally everyone in distance, regardless of contact. The wielder can also use the electricity to activate or charge electronics. *'Right-Side(Fire)':From their left side, the wielder can drastically increase temperatures and release hot flames.The flame ability is given two additional stages such as Lava , and Scorch Release. When the user ignites their flames, flames covers their right arm and the left side of the user head. They are able to shoot out the blaze as consuming streams of fire or short ,medium or even long waves of it. Same with the Ice ability the user is able to manipulate its shape molding it for support.This ability can be also use to explode someone internal organs. When these elements mix together and are used simultaneously it creates plasma release. Dojutsu's *'(Fire)' : This unique ability also provides the user a dojutsu called the Higan(Fire Eye). The user is able to manipulate Vector Conversion,given the ability to change the tempurature within the area or person allowing it to become extremely hot,as well as Mind Hacking redirecting the electrical signals of the human body to take over them and rewrite the memories and personality of anyone. This ability can be also use to explode someone internal organs. *'(Ice)' The Koorigan glows a unique blue color , and allows the user to manipulate Space & Time.The ability to see things slower before coming into contact. As well as the ability to control matter meaning they can decrease the temperature in an area or a being with a sole gaze it even has capabilities with irresistible genjutsu. It also has the ability to use Psychokinesis being able to stop the flow of moving objects or even use to force choke others,this sole ability can be used in many different ways. *'(Lightning)' The Raikougan allows the user to use Telepathic abilities allowing the user to look into others mind,read their thoughts. The other ability of these eyes are connecting through dimensions. This Dojutsu also allows the user to have some unique abilities with powerful genjutsu. *'Suibungan' The Suibungan allows the user to talk and control sea-animals also the ability to see the flow of chakra and see the person body with X-ray vision. This eye can also be used to copy someone else's physical form. Not much else is known about this eye because it is a huge rarity that someone of the clan achieves this form. *'Chigan' The Chigan gives the user may abilities such as Wood release,and the ability to create humanoid golems and set orders towards them. Also the ability to control the earth atmosphere controlling the weather. Gallary Hitokōri_Fire_form.png|The power of the Fire form Hitokōri_Ice_form.png|The power of the Ice form Enormous_Lightning_Surge.jpg|The power of the Lightning Form TRIVIA * The Photo is Shoto Torodoki's from Boku no Hero. *It is extremely hard to use both of these abilities simultaneously. *These abliltes comes in a wide range of elements , meaning not everyone in the clan wields ice & fire. Category:Dōjutsu